


Tech is crazier than the 501st

by jaybird1129



Series: Crosshair is a cat, and other observations by Echo [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo is confused, Echo is losing his mind, Tech is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Echo wasn’t even sure how this was possible but it was.Tech was the most confusing brother he had ever met, and he was twins with Fives.
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & CT-21-0408 | Echo
Series: Crosshair is a cat, and other observations by Echo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Tech is crazier than the 501st

**Author's Note:**

> Tech is a chaotic child and Echo doesn't know how to feel about it
> 
> -jay

**Exhibit A**

They landed the ship on an impossibly tiny ledge on some small planet in the Outer Rim.

Tech moved first, grabbing something from off the wall and launching himself out the open door.

“Tech! What are you doing!” Echo yelled, concerned.

“I’m setting up the biodegradable glue bombs to keep the ship in place!” Came the response from somewhere under the ship.

Echo blinked a few times.

Biodegradable glue bombs?

**Exhibit B**

Tech flew past him, letting out a loud whoop as he did a somersault over a canyon.

“Hunter?” Echo asked, voice full of confusion and fear.

Hunter glanced over and grinned.

“Tech modifies our jetpacks himself and likes to test them,” Hunter explained.

Echo looked back over at Tech and saw him doing barrel rolls at dizzying speeds.

This is fine. He was fine.

**Exhibit C**

“Hey Echo, I noticed your prosthetics need some updating, mind if I take a look?”

Tech asked him one afternoon.

Echo was baffled.

“Update my prosthetics?”

Tech nodded.

“I was thinking of launchers or springs in your legs and maybe adding another few functions to the port and I have a few ideas for your cybernetic spine also-”

Tech started babbling on.

Echo was taken aback.

“Oh I forgot about this, I can put your comm device into your arm if you want,” Tech stopped for a second, looking at Echo almost sheepishly.

Echo blinked a few times before giving Tech a smile.

“Do whatever you want Tech, I’m sure they’ll all be fine,” he said, putting a hand on Tech’s shoulder.

Tech grinned and darted off.

Hunter chuckled and Echo looked over. Him, Crosshair and Wrecker were playing cards.

“You might regret saying that,” he said, placing down a card. Wrecker let out a groan and took a few cards.

Echo was wary now.

“Why?”

“Last time one of us said that, we ended up with a complete armor change, new HUDs, updated comms, jetpacks built into our boots, hidden weapons, you name it,” Hunter explained.

Echo wasn’t sure if he was in awe or afraid.

Both sound good.

Tech would have worked well with the 501st. 

Almost too well.

Echo pulled out his comm and sent a quick message to Rex about the jetpack boots.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrecker is up next! Thanks for reading!


End file.
